


Shh!

by thejourneymaninn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Face-Fucking, First Meetings, Fluff, Library Sex, M/M, Smut, Then making up, Tumblr Prompt, idiots shouting at each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/pseuds/thejourneymaninn
Summary: Librarian Fenris has had about enough of the noisy blond who keeps eating, talking and snoring in his library. Confronting him does not go well. At first.





	Shh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DovaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/gifts).



> For a tumblr prompt by @dovabunny: *whispers* hot but broody librarian Fenris going to shut up that noisy blond who keeps eating and falling asleep in the library. Final year nursing student Anders who had the total hots for the gorgeous, bookish, private librarian elf with his earings, white hair, tattoos, and dorky glasses. A++ If there's sex in the stacks I will sell you my soul.

Enough was enough. And he’d hit ‘enough’ about a week ago; the guy was living on borrowed time. Time Fenris had generously – and foolishly – granted him, but this was it. No more. Flexing his fists, he stalked towards the nursing and health sciences section, which, unluckily so for this hot mess, happened to be right next to the reception area (hot in more than one sense, but really, that was beside the point; he was a nuisance, a _distraction_ , and Fenris had better things to do). As he walked up to the chaos that was barely recognisable as a desk he levelled his gaze at the man. Or rather, the man-child. Overgrown toddler on a sugar-high.

There was no reaction.

_Typical._

For once, he wasn’t eating (what kind of idiot brings nachos to a _library_??), complaining -which as far as Fenris could tell, was his favourite pastime - on the phone to one of the friends he for some unfathomable reason seemed to have (what sort of abominable villain uses their phone to _call_ people; why doesn’t he just text like a civilised person?), or outright _sleeping_ , with a snore so deafening it sent the books rattling in their shelves three rooms over while Goldilocks happily drooled on his mountain of candy wrappers and cat-shaped notebooks (not to mention the actual books, the library’s property it was Fenris’ job to protect). No, today, he had his headphones - which were also shaped like cats, small orange tabbies, to be precise – plugged into this ears and was loudly humming the Thundercats theme song. His eyes were fixed on his notes but Fenris highly doubted he was actually reading a single word he’d written. And he still hadn’t looked up; Fenris had wasted a perfectly good stare of stern disapproval on him. He stepped closer and cleared his throat, noisily. Still no reaction. Waving in his general direction and stomping his foot had no effect either. The next step would have been to lightly tap his shoulder – and Fenris _was_ a professional…

He was, however, also unspeakably annoyed by this lanky, shiny-haired one-man marching band, who apparently thought he could treat Fenris’ workplace like his own living room (which Fenris had no doubt looked just as hit-by-a-tornado as his desk). Thus, he skipped that particular step and went straight to yanking out the guy’s headphones.

“Whuaah, what—hey!!!” He jumped up with a high-pitched screech, sending his chair toppling to the floor behind him

“I apologize. Did I _disturb_ you?”

Fenris’ icy stare seemed to have no effect whatsoever; the man rounded on him immediately. One hand on his hip, the other furiously smoothing his strawberry blond strands back into place, he was the very picture of self-righteous indignation.

“What in the void do you think you’re doing? You could have injured me! Or broken my headphones! Those are custom made!”

“Of course they are.”

Turned out he wasn’t the only one with a death glare. “What do you _want_? Or is it common practice here to sneak around assaulting unsuspecting visitors?”

The man glared down at him, eyes narrowed to slits beneath his long, curved lashes. Standing at his full height, he towered over Fenris. _Well_ , Fenris thought, _it’s not surprising he’s so tall, all that noise needs to be stored somewhere._

“I was not sneaking _._ I did not _need_ to. In fact, I could have tap-danced my way over to this garbage pile you call a desk and no one in this building would have noticed. Because all they hear is _you_.”

“Oh _please_ , I was just humming a little.”

Fenris crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back to glare up at him. “I could hear you all the way from my desk. Which is in _another room_. But I assume I should be grateful - at least you were taking a break from eating. Or snoring. Impressive work ethic you got there.”

“Well, excuse me for daring to unwrap a chocolate bar in these sacred halls. Did I upset the ghost of glories past? And _please_ forgive me for being exhausted after working three night shifts in a row, that’s of course nothing compared to your highly demanding job of brooding haughtily behind the counter, ass in a comfy chair, fondling dusty tomes and closing up at seven sharp every day. And yet you still manage to find time in that busy schedule to molest _actual_ hardworking people, wow, you’re a real hero!”

Fenris was about to give him a piece of his mind – “give” as in “stick it between his ribs and twist it” – but the guy kept yelling right over him. “What’s it to you if I sleep, worried I’m going to drool on your treasured copy of “how to become a pretentious ass in 30 days”? Don’t you have anything better to do than nosing around in things that are none of your fucking business?”

“You are disturbing the other visitors. That _is_ my business.”

“I am, am I? Weird how you’re the only one who’s complaining.”

“Perhaps because _they_ are trying to use their time efficiently.”

“Where are ‘they’?” He spread his arms in a wide arc. “Where are these precious others who need a douche in monochrome armour to protect them from my evil ways? There are at most five lonely figures in this whole building, and two of them are standing _right here_.”

“And every single one deserves silence. Which you seem to be incapable of. The rules exist for a reason. Consider this your first and final warning. If I catch you making either a noise or a mess” –he gestured to the desk—“one more time—“

“Let me guess, you’ll call the cops on me, have me executed for littering and failing to meet the officially decreed level of whispering.”

“No, I will personally remove you from the premises.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Raising both his eyebrows and his fists, Fenris took a step closer. “If you wish, I can give you a demonstration right now.”

The guy didn’t flinch, Fenris had to give him that; he merely rolled his eyes as he began to shove his many, many belongings into his bag in in a perfect display of petulant anger.

“Spare me the posturing, I’m leaving. I have better things to do than to waste my breath on a wannabe tyrant. You’ve cost me enough time already. Here’s an idea, why don’t you take your precious library and shove it up your ass?”

With that, he pushed past Fenris – not quite shoving him aside but making a point of giving him a little shoulder check – and stormed off.

_Well. Good riddance._

Fenris huffed as he looked at the candy-wrappers-covered desk. He hadn’t actually meant to kick him out, just to shut him up, but all things considered, it probably wasn’t the worst outcome. Guys like that never learned.

Even if they were nice to look at.

 

Anders let the door fall shut behind him with a bang; another one followed as he flung his bag onto his bed - or rather, as he missed his bed by a couple of inches and sent it crashing to the floor. Which was actually rather satisfying (at least after he had mentally reassured himself that there was nothing breakable in there). He could think of someone else he’d like to see crashing to the floor, preferably with his pretty face first.

He shrugged off his jacket and let it join the bag on the floor, then made his way into the kitchen, where he found his roommate poring over his notes.

“You are upset,” Justice said by way of greeting.

No surprise there, Justice had a habit of getting straight to the point. He was nothing if not direct.

His earnestness and focus had taken Anders some time to get used to at first (just like Justice had had to get used to Anders’ distractibility and his tendency to ramble), but after a few awkward weeks of adjusting to each other, he had quickly become the best friend Anders had ever had.

And complaining at length to his best friend was just the comfort Anders needed right now. Well, that and some sugar.

“You are damn right I am! You won’t believe what happened today.” Anders poured himself a glass of soda, ignoring Justice’s light frown at his ‘unhealthy habits’, and pushed himself up on the countertop. Drumming his heels against the cabinet below, he began to tell the tale of the injustice he had been made to suffer. As usual, Justice listened without interrupting, the small crease forming between his brows the only indication he was paying attention.

“Can you believe that guy??” Anders finished. His emphatic gesturing caused some soda to spill on his shirt, but he barely noticed. He had more important things on his mind right now, like vindication and bloody vengeance.

“It sounds to me like he was just doing his job. Which you were making needlessly difficult.”

Anders nearly choked on the remains of his sugar water.

_Betrayal!_

“What?! You’re on _his_ side? Didn’t you listen? He called me noisy and messy!”

“You are noisy and messy.” Leave it to Justice to make that sound like a perfectly neutral factual statement.

“No, I’m not!”

Finally, Justice put down his pen and looked up. More precisely, he gave him _that_ look. The look of someone who knew him too well (which in this particular situation, Anders found more than a little regrettable).

“Alright,” he grumbled in defeat, “he _might_ have a point there. But he also said I was lazy!”

Justice nodded. “That, you are not. He should apologise.”

_Hah!_

“And so should you. His reprimands were not unjustified. You were being inconsiderate.” Justice paused for just a fraction too long. “If your studying habits there are anything like they are here, he was showing remarkable patience.”

_Stabbed in the back by what should have been my closest ally, I see how it is._

He glared at Justice, his fingers joining his feet in their angry rhythm. “Hmpf, easy for you to say, you’ve never met the guy. I tell you, he’s got his head so far up his ass he’s shitting dandruff. Never even looks up from his screen, like he’s too good for us. I tried saying hi at first – you know, like a civilised person – but he just ignored me! Acting all cool and aloof with his stupid white hair and tattoos – you wouldn’t believe how many of those he has, you can only see them in the summer, they go all the way up his arms and neck, in kind of awesome swirls, why would he hide those stupid things, with his fancy black turtleneck like he’s _sooo_ mysterious. And those nerd alert glasses! They aren’t even the right shape for his face, with eyes like that he should—“

“I see. You like him.”

“Excuse me?” Anders almost fell off the countertop and ass first to the floor. Almost. “I absolutely fucking don’t, why would I like such an arrogant prick, he was a total jerk to me. He even made fun of my headphones! As if I’d ever be into someone who mocks the Pounce-sounds!”

“You get unreasonable when you feel rejected.”

“I don’t—“

“You always do. This explains it.” Justice nodded to himself, looking as pleased as he did when he finished a particularly demanding crossword. “You know it is rude to disturb others, and you should have calmed down by now.”

“He still didn’t have to be such an ass about it.” Anders crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout.

“True. But neither did you.”

Justice might have been his best, his closest friend, but right this very moment, Anders wanted to punch him at least as hard as he still wanted to punch hot library guy. Because he was being a disloyal traitor, a stickler for some pointless, arbitrary rules, siding with the enemy over him.

And maybe, just maybe, because he was _right_.

 

 

It was deep in the dusty depths of the history section that Anders finally found grumpy hot douche. He hadn’t been at his usual spot behind the reception desk, and now he had his pretty nose so deep in one of the books he didn’t even notice Anders walking up to him.

“Reading on the job, hm?”

_Yep, great start, Anders. No better way to open peace talks than with an insult._

“I’m on my break.” He didn’t startle; in fact, he barely even moved. Perhaps he _had_ heard Anders approach after all.

“You….spend your break in here? What, you’ve never heard of the world outside? There are places that sell food, you know, and a big orange-yellowy ball in the sky – and sometimes, water falls on your head! You should try it, it’s fascinating.”

“As charming as this prying into my personal matters is, may I inquire the reason?” He shot Anders a brief glance over his shoulder. “I thought I had gotten rid of you for good.” Anders couldn’t be sure but he thought he detected a hint of softness beneath the gruff tone.

“Well, you look as though some fresh air would do you a world of good and…alright, yes, you got me, I’m, eh, here to apologise.”

Still no movement beyond a leisurely raising of a single eyebrow. “Is that so? And what exactly are you apologising for?”

“For…for being noisy and making a mess and disturbing the silence of this holy halls, you know, upsetting all those dust motes and mice and everything...” Anders bit his lip, studying the pattern of the ageing carpet. “But in all seriousness, you were just doing your job, I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that. I swear I don’t normally act like a middle-aged customer throwing a hissy fit….I’m Anders, by the way.” He held out his hand. After a moment’s hesitation, the guy took it.

“Fenris.”

“Nice to meet you Fenris, or well, to _properly_ meet you. Again. Can we maybe, eh, forget about the first time?”

Fenris nodded. “Consider it forgotten.” He paused briefly, then added. “And I…apologise as well.”

“No, you were right, I was being obnoxious. I get like that sometimes when I…when I’m stressed.”

“You were, yes. But your behaviour was not malicious, merely foolish.”

“Hey! I—“

Those damned irresistible eyebrows again, beneath that white mop of pure sex.

“Fine. Maybe I was. A _little_.”

A tiny smile, just one corner of his mouth curling upwards. Had Anders had eyes for anything but his face, he would have missed it. “Still, I should not have attacked you like that. Yanking out your earphones was…unprofessional. And you were right, I could have hurt you. I let my annoyance fester for too long, and took it out on you. For that, I apologise.” A grin, not nearly as subtle as his smile had been. “But not for calling you a fool”.

Anders shrugged. “That’s fair, I’m not apologising for calling you a constipated jerkface either.”

“I do not recall you saying that.”

“Well, not to your face.”

Fenris chuckled, a soft, barely-there sound that rumbled deep in his chest. “Are you trying to claim that was the worst insult you came up with?”

Anders blinked, just briefly, before he decided to ignore the question in favour of shoving a small plastic container in Fenris’ general direction.

“I made brownies. You know, as a peace offering.”

Fenris’ seemed startled for a moment, but then he reached out and took it.

“There…was no need for that. Thank you.” He might have been good at controlling his expression and being all hot and aloof, but as he grabbed one and bit into it, he couldn’t hold back a soft sigh of contentment.

 _Hah. Still got my magic touch_.

No one had ever been able to resist Anders’ brownies. No one.

“Well, if there was no need for it, you might as well share them...I’m just saying.”

“You made them. Did you not save any for yourself?”

“I sure did. Ate them all in one go.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

Cocking his head to the side, Anders flashed him a grin. “Because you’ve seen me wolf down an entire chocolate bar in under two seconds on multiple occasions?”

Instead of a reply, Fenris nodded at the container. “Help yourself. But if you want this peace to last, I suggest limiting yourself to two.”

Brownie in hand, Anders let himself sink into the seat next to Fenris. “Harsh, but fair. I accept your terms.”

 

If Fenris had shown hints of softening before, by the time he finished his third brownie, there could no longer be any doubt. Books forgotten, he relaxed into his chair, eyes twinkling behind his giant glasses. Every now and again, he even smiled a full, open smile. Now that he’d loosened up a bit and started talking (Anders was more than a little proud of himself for having managed to refrain from pointing out that he was breaking his own rules), it turned out that he was not just pretty, but also pretty smart – and _funny_. He could crack you up with just a handful of well-timed words, and he did so repeatedly until he had Anders wiping away tears of laughter and begging for mercy.

As they devoured the fruits of Anders’ labour and chatted, about their jobs, hobbies, and ~~idiots~~ other people, Anders found he was having more fun than he’d had in a long time. Actually, more fun than he’d ever had with anyone (except Justice, but that was a different kind of fun).

It felt like just a few minutes had passed, like it was way too soon for it to end, when Fenris wiped the crumbs off his chin and checked his watch.

“My break is… _was_ over an hour ago. I should get back to my desk.”

A glance at Anders’ phone confirmed that it had, indeed, been a lot more than just a few minutes.

“Oh…oh, wow, we’ve been here for almost two hours. Yes, yes, of course. Sorry for keeping you.”

“No need. I enjoyed talking to you.”

“Me too.” Anders’ nod was a bit too enthusiastic to pass off as dignified. “We should have done this sooner. It would certainly have been better than me storming off after…”

“After you suggested I use this building to pleasure myself?”

“Yes, I…” Anders trailed off sheepishly, “might have asked you to take in a bit much there.”

“You’d be surprised.” That smirk…was he… _flirting_?!

“Well, now I just feel inadequate.”

Fenris chuckled. The low, guttural sound was even hotter than it had been the first time, and it went straight to places it had no business being. “I enjoy a man willing to speak his mind.”

Alright, he was _definitely_ flirting. Anders hadn’t expected that to happen - or at least he hadn’t expected it to happen so soon.

“Ahem, yes, well,” he heard himself stammer as his blood was otherwise occupied. “I’m glad we’re on peaceful terms now…”

“Hmm…” Fenris let the word hang in a deliberately thoughtful pause. “You might have to bake another batch. I am not certain one box of brownies is enough to appease me.”

“I could also suck your dick,” Anders blurted out.

As he watched Fenris turn a lovely shade of crimson, he wasn’t even sure he regretted it.

Fenris coughed, swallowed and…was that a _giggle_? Andraste take the wheel, he was just too adorable; how had it taken Anders so long to notice?

“That is a…ahem, tempting offer. But I would not wish to endanger…the…books.”

_Ah, the damage has already been done, might as well go all in._

“Oh, don’t worry.” Anders winked at him, making a show of sticking out his tongue and wetting his lips. “I’d make sure to swallow every single drop.”

“I…cannot accept…you should not feel obligated to…”

Anders got up and took a step back, holding both hands out in front of himself and pointing them in an upside down V at his crotch. “Ok, just so we’re clear here, does this look _obligated_ to you?”

You had to hand it to Fenris, on him, even open-mouthed staring looked good. As did blushing and _biting his lips, Maker have mercy._ But he didn’t move, or speak, and Anders didn’t want to come on too strong or make him feel uncomfortable (granted, he’d already spectacularly failed that first part).

“But hey, if you’d rather have more brownies, that’s perfectly fine too. I’ll make some more this evening. See you tomorrow?”

He gave Fenris a (hopefully) charming little wave and turned to leave.

“Will you still return tomorrow if we…” Fenris’ voice sounded raspier than it had before. And also quite a bit more fragile. 

Anders stopped, took a few steps back and leaned against the stacks, his arms crossed loosely in front of his chest and a broad grin on his face.

“Of course. You think I’d risk our newly-found peace by skipping on the brownies? And should there be anything else you want…well, you’ll just have to come and get it. Doesn’t have to be today, I’m open at all hours. I mean, not to the general public, but you get special access privileges.”

There was no denying it, the speed with which Fenris jumped out of his chair and walked over to him was satisfying. And also reassuring. That bulge certainly didn’t look…well, alright, it did look uncomfortable, but not in the way Anders had feared.

When Fenris was in reach, Anders pulled him close, captured his lips in a brief kiss – even if he was too far gone to bother with foreplay, he was of the firm opinion that before you planted them anywhere else on someone’s body, your lips should at least have tasted theirs – then he turned them around and shoved Fenris gently (well, as gentle as a shove could be) against the shelf.

A thin volume that Fenris apparently hadn’t filed yet came crashing to the floor.

“Oops, sorry,” Anders grinned as he kicked it out of reach with his foot. “It seems I just can’t stop making your job _harder_.” He nudged his thigh between Fenris’ legs and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Does anyone ever come back here? I mean, apart from you?”

“Like you said: five lonely figures, two of them right here.”

“So no risk of anyone walking in on us… a shame, really, that blush of yours is quite irresistible, not to mention that bulge. It almost seems selfish to keep it all to myself.” He let his breath ghost over the shell of Fenris’ ear.

“Indeed. I should ask my boss to put up cameras.” Fenris kept his voice calm, but his eager grinding against Anders’ thigh betrayed his impatience.

Anders pressed into him more firmly. “Can I interpret that as permission to tear down those pants?”

“Permission granted.” Somehow, Fenris managed to look shrewd even as his lids were drooping with arousal.

Well, that was all the invitation Anders needed.

He dropped to his knees.

As he unbuttoned his pants (wow, these tattoos weren’t just on his arms, they went…Maker, they went _really_ far), Fenris looked down at him, licking his lips.

Anders responded by licking along his shaft and flashing him a saucy grin.

“Someone’s looking more than a little pleased with himself.”

Fenris’ breath hitched, yet he caught himself quickly. “I cannot deny I have had the occasional thought of shutting you up…like _this_ …”

Anders couldn’t decide which was hotter, the words or the smirk.

Well, he could play this game too. In fact, he’d been told he played it better than anyone.

“Ah, I see…Now, how _exactly_ did that little fantasy go?” He twirled his tongue around the head, giving the slit a brief little lick, flattening his tongue across it – and then letting go again, not bothering to hide his own satisfaction at the frustration on Fenris’ face. “Do I drop to my knees, hungrily unbutton your pants and lap at you like the greedy little cock slut I am, or do you grab my _messy_ hair and force yourself into my _noisy_ mouth, fucking my insolent words right back down my throat as I gag around you, helpless and oh so eager?” He kept talking as Fenris’ breathing turned into panting, making sure to intersperse his scenarios with slow, drawn-out licks, occasionally sucking the head into his mouth – just a little bit, enough to tease with its heat but not swallowing him down far enough for that feeling of torturous relief. “Do I service you thoroughly, worship every inch of your cock, lick your balls, suck them into my mouth, obediently pleasure you while you just lean back and let me do all the work? I need to be taught better work ethics, don’t I, and you have grudgingly taken over the job…and I am oh so grateful. My skills are no match for that huge, magnificent cock of yours, but I’m doing my best to please you anyway, to reward you for all your hard work. And you graciously let me have what I have been lusting after.” He let his tongue circle over Fenris’ balls, watching as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Or do you hold my head in place as you pound into me, not bothering to wait for me to give you pleasure but taking it as you see fit, while I kneel there, red-faced and drooling, gagging, completely at your mercy? Do you make sure I learn my lesson not to talk back, throat fucked raw and covered in your come? And when you’re done, do you generously allow me to take care of myself, watch as I pump myself hard and fast, aching for release after you’ve gotten me harder than I have ever been? Because you _have_ …and I am all yours.”

And with that, he finally took him into his mouth, flattened his tongue against the underside and slowly began to bop his head. Fenris gasped, eyes falling shut – but only for a moment, then they were right back on his face.

“All mine?” he murmured, hands burying themselves in Anders’ hair. “Then I will gladly take what is offered.”

He briefly let go off Anders’ hair to take his hand and place it on his hip - “Pinch me if you want to stop” - waiting for Anders to clumsily nod around his cock before he gripped him tightly again. Then, he pushed himself inside.

Anders had just about enough time for one last wink before Fenris began to thrust. He didn’t go quite as roughly as Anders had imagined in his idle study break fantasies (because well, now he could admit it, he _had_ had those). He stuck to a steady, measured pace, obviously trying to be considerate (no, Anders wasn’t swooning, not at all). As he kept fucking his face, he used his grip on Anders’ hair to tilt his head back until their eyes met.

“You look lovely like this.”

_I bet I do, with my mouth stuffed full of cock, your balls slapping against my chin…_

But as delicious as the thought was, it was nothing compared to Fenris. Panting, hair sticking up against the shelf, beads of sweat on his forehead, glasses askew…no longer aloof or broody but real and messy and _there,_ lost in this moment, in just the two of them, about to come undone for him, to let go, shout his climax into the rooms he no longer seemed to care about keeping quiet, and paint Ander’s throat the colour of his tattoos.

“Had I known what other talents that mouth of yours possessed, I would have used those headphones to pull you onto me right then and there.”

Mouth stretched and filled, Anders couldn’t reply – and judging by Fenris’ smirk, he was very much aware of that.

“Nothing to say, hm?” One of his hands relinquished its hold of Anders’ hair to caress a thumb over his cheek.

Despite the tenderness of the gesture, Anders would normally have taken that taunt as a challenge to come up with at least ten witty retorts for later, but he was too far gone to care. Fenris was still pounding into him relentlessly, every thrust, every brush of flesh against his cheek, each nudge against the back of his throat an intrusion that sent Anders’ cock throbbing with need. He was hard, aching and helpless, his head firmly in Fenris’ grip, his hands on Fenris’ hips the only thing keeping him steady. He couldn’t give himself release, all he could do was try to keep himself upright and take it, deep and hard and fast, almost too much as it was but still leaving him desperate for more. The scent of Fenris’ in his nose, his taste filling his mouth, his soft gasps and moans stroking his ears.

Fenris’ head fell back; he began to pick up speed in uncoordinated, harsher thrusts, dust and hairs tickling Anders’ nose as the stacks rattled around them, and Anders’ felt like he was floating, the cock in his mouth the only thing tethering him to this world, Fenris pleasure turning into his own, becoming all that mattered.

When Fenris came, it was with a cry that was most definitely a violation of library rules. Oblivious to his surroundings, he pushed himself even deeper into Anders’ throat, while Anders did his best not to gag or slide off and swallow everything he had to give. Eventually, Fenris’ hold on him relaxed, and he sagged against the shelf, boneless and spent. Anders pulled back, marvelling at the sight of Fenris’ cock – he could take care of that mess later; first, there was an important fact to point out.

“Well, who’s noisy _now_?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see what I can do about butts & books for your other prompt.


End file.
